Basic electro-hydraulic systems can have failure modes that require redundancy to avoid conditions that may prevent the operator from being able to stop an activated function. Examples of such failures can include spurious electrical signals from a joystick when the joystick is not moved by the operator, or valves stuck in an open position. It would be desirable to provide a mechanical interlock that prevents valve actuation, without additional layers of redundancy in the electrical system.